Durable paint is highly desirable for many reasons, not least because the more durable a paint, the less often a given surface will need to be repainted. Durable paint is typically highly cross-linked, and made mostly from hydrophobic materials. The downside of using such materials to make durable paint is that the resulting painted surface resist wetting, and therefore accumulate pollutants, marks etc, and must be cleaned manually. Manual cleaning adds maintenance costs, which partly counteracts the labor saving benefits of using durable paint in the first place. The present technology describes a hydrophilic painted surface that resists pollutants and, being wettable, can be washed with water, such as rain, mitigating manual washing. As a result, the present technology can combine the benefits of high durability with self cleaning.